federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - May, 2382
This page chronicles posts #9321-9440 and spans the time of May 1st to May 31st of the year 2382. *CP - April, 2382 *CP - June, 2382 Earth Plots First Week Having a night terror, ALLYSAAN KNIGHT (THREE S’HARIEN) is forced to see the last moments of KEHAL S’HARIEN’s life. She tries everything she can to stop him but can’t and wakes up with a start. BRYCE WREN attempts to calm her down and even offers to send her back in time, if only to apologize and explain her side before her husband dies. HEIDI THAY is invited to look after some cryo chambers at a xenobio conference and asks ANDRUS ELRBUNNE to come along. He is more than excited for the chance to get into the esteemed gathering! KATAL FABBRO gets closer with CATHASACH UNA and the couple finally make love for the first time since the divorce. En route to Earth, TAHMOH ALMIN and KATJE UHISE get closer, the man finally taking advantage of her sexuality. They talk about her life as a prostitute and her choices, expressing there is always a choice. TAHMOH arrives to Earth and to a club by the name of The Centurion. After some advice from KATJE he beams down, able to get in without trouble. While there, he discovers MARIAME ROSLIN is a dancer there and buys a room with her. From there they escape, but only after her collar drugs her and Tahmoh is hurt in an explosion. Third Week Wishing to express herself more, CADENCE MADDIX decides to send another letter to her ex-husband in hopes that it will make her feel better to get some of her feelings off of her chest. KATAL UNA and CATHASACH UNA finish up with Benny’s 5th birthday party before getting into a serious chat about her agendas regarding the move to Bajor. Cathasach’s trust is rocked when he finds out about T’Pok and her sexual behaviour with Carill after the divorce. The move is now up in the air as they both need time to think about the damage from the conversation. Fourth Week Needing a fresh start, KAI CEVDAK-ROSS approaches LOROT ROSS with the idea that they go back to Earth with her sister, Amity, to be with his father and look into other ways in fixing his dissociative personality disorder. SIYAL REMARA and MERIK are wrapping up their vacation on Earth by swimming into caverns on Corsica. While there they explore themselves and get naughty! AMITY LIU is relaxing on the beach before her departure when she comes across CADENCE MADDIX. Wishing to offer the woman some advice to cheer her up, Amity expresses that it was her children that helped her get through the rough patches. CATHSACH UNA is drunk in a bar when KATAL FABBRO comes to pick him up. He finally confesses to her about his relations with future Amity and why he is so jealous. Katal attempts to understand, but cuts the conversation short for another time when he was sober. In the morning, KATAL and CATHASACH have another chat, this time making more headway. They plan on going to Bajor still, but with a better understanding of their love for the other. En route to the station, LOROT and KAI talk about procedures to make him well again then she explains to him she would be okay with adopting Aisha’s unborn child. AMITY contacts TOREL CEVDAK asking him two favours, to babysit her kids and to get Cardassian citizenship prepared for a friend of hers - both he hesitantly agrees to. Cardassia Plots Third Week Worried about her husband, KOHSII VENIK seeks out her friend DAYIN LETHO-EVEK. He is shocked to learn her husband was involved on the assassination troubles on the cruise ship and lets her know he will look into the whereabouts of Duras. Fourth Week Finished with reports, DAYIN LETHO-EVEK arrives to CORAT DAMAR’s office and fills him in on the Venik issues, as well as his discussion with Kohsii. Damar orders the man’s release while explaining he is having some custody issues with Captain Munroe. With news of Duras’ release, DAYIN goes to KOHSII VENIK and explains to her he is being let out. She is overjoyed and waits for the Gor to bring her husband home. DURAS VENIK is finally released, to his surprise, and goes home to KOHSII. The couple have a sweet reunion and end up making love several times to really appreciate the company. DAYIN, hoping to take matters into his own hands, contacts SHAWN to ask him questions about Miniya, sending a virus into his computer to spy on him! Back at the Venik’s, DURAS and KOHSII confess to each other what happened after parting ways. Kohsii explains that her pod got overcrowded and the people knocked her out before deploying the pod. Duras, on the other hand, had had trouble with the lifts and was unable to make it back in time, finding a space suit and ended up floating in space for hours before rescue. Bajor Plots Second Week MARGIANNE SAVOI and T’POK briefly chat about their wedding, the plans and dresses. They hope for a wedding on Vulcan and a party on the station or planet. The Vulcan confesses to her that the man responsible for Qo’nos was captured but only a few know. KATJE is exploring the planet when she runs into CORBAN MADDIX. She compares him to Tahmoh which pushes the wrong buttons making her question herself, but in the end gets to lay with the famous Captain. Fourth Week CARILL SAVOI is exploring the planet when he runs into VIDIAL TARLICA. They have some chemistry before MARGIANNE SAVOI interrupts them, showing her distrust for the woman who flirted with her fiance. Ignoring his daughter some, Carill kisses Vidial but in the end can’t go all the way. RAJA TARLICA confesses to JULIAN BASHIR that her mother is involved in a charity case for orphans on the planet and wants him to come with her to the concert. He is weary but since she wants him too and it is a good cause he agrees to go. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week Needing some time to unwind, DEKE FORSYTHE goes to Quark where he runs into CORBAN MADDIX. They catch up on things like divorce and living situations before Deke explains his complicated love life. EBEN DORR is still confused on what to do about everything and once more inquires with NARYANNA DORR wishing to ensure that the decision is in his hands. EBEN goes to DEKE and the males get into a conversation about Naryanna. They agree to try the relationship out, Deke moving into the old Solis quarters which are attached but realizing Eben has final say with the kids. CORBAN, getting back to work was surprised with a communication from CATHSACH UNA. The Trill inquires about job opportunities and Corban explained there is a desk job as the Engineering Operations head opening in August. Second Week En route to DS9, TAHMOH ALMIN finally wakes up from his ordeal at the Centurion. KATJE UHISE is there to warn him about MARIAME ROSLIN’s failing health and the two make the decision to stop on Betazed just incase. MARIAME wakes up and thinks TAHMOH is Connor. He plays along to not stress her out and learns the meaning of her pet name for him - Amanda (happiness). Settling in, DEKE FORSYTHE seems to be having more issues with Starfleet while TUCKER DORR expresses his concerns about the whole Napean arrangement. Not liking to have the family split up, there is a tense atmosphere between the two males. NARYANNA DORR gathers EBEN DORR and DEKE to the common room, explaining to them both she is pregnant with a Bijani/Napean baby who is due in September and makes tentative plans on having one more with Deke. DEKE starts to feel bad he is putting NARYANNA in the middle but the two take some alone time with Jasmine. In the evening, NARYANNA confronts EBEN on his odd behaviour, willing to call this all off to have some peace but he insists on giving it time - feeling overwhelmed now, but hoping things will get better. ALLYSAAN KNIGHT (THREE S’HARIEN) and BRYCE WREN finally arrive to the station with the kids and make an attempt to get settled. That evening, BRYCE and ALLY are surprised when KHOAL S’HARIEN starts to speak, but more so at what he says - the child wanting his father and not understanding death. The next morning, ALLY apologizes to BRYCE, but he is understanding, prompting her to have some alone time with her son in hopes of distracting him. BRYCE makes a trip to see KITAAN DHOW, hoping to introduce himself to the man and make an offer to help him out until September. THRAI PARDEK fKHOAL S’HARIEN) arrives on DS9 in a sly way and confronts ALLY and KHOAL before convincing her to bring BRYCE to the holodeck. He confesses that he is married to Ji’vara and wants her to go back to their universe - something Bryce agrees to do if he turns himself in. Wanting one last night together, JI’VARA PARDEK and THRAI have an intimate moment, expressing their love, dedication and regrets to the other. THRAI turns himself in the next day, walking right into ops where MATTHEW HUNTER has him arrested but not before kicking out some justice of his own! Having a lot of questions, BRYCE and ALLY get to work on helping JI’VARA. They find out as much as they are able and Bryce gets to work! TAHMOH arrives to the station, going to EVA DHOW right away to renegotiate the cost of Mariame’s return. She agrees to pay twice as much as agreed but the bounty hunter will have to wait another 5 months to get the payment instalments. Third Week Almost ready to send Ji’vara back in time, BRYCE WREN confronts ALLYSAAN KNIGHT (THREE S’HARIEN) about her guilt with Kehal and offers her a chance to go back and speak with her late husbands future version and get some closure. ALLYSAAN agrees and goes, coming back twenty minutes later and explaining to BRYCE that she was able to find the closure needed, as well as got a makeover with longer, more feminine hair. TAHMOH ALMIN makes the decision to see MARIAME ROSLIN and speaks to her about her son. He explains he will be around for awhile and she asks him if it would be okay for Noah to carry his last name - Tahmoh agrees. CORBAN MADDIX is in Quarks when he runs into KITAAN DHOW. They get into talking about Elli and Kitaan makes some vague threats before Maddix calls him out and the Captain is attacked for it while Dhow is taken into custody. JILLIAN HORTON arrives to the infirmary to see CORBAN. He explains the situation and then agrees to have her stay on as his main assistant, figuring she is more reliable than Justin. MATTHEW HUNTER visits with KITAAN in the brig to get his story about what happened. The El Aurian doesn’t remember, and is given another month to show more improvement or his position as Chief of Science will be filled by someone else. CORBAN is back in his quarters and finally decides that he has the time to contact CADENCE in regards to her letters. She confesses to him that she wishes she wasn’t alive, prompting him to invite her to Bajor, something she appreciates but declines. EVA DHOW arrives to CORBAN’s quarters to inquire about what happened with her husband. He explains it was jealousy mixed with being set off from sly comments. She implores him to be more understanding and apologizes for all the inconveniences. Fourth Week Hoping to surprise ALLYSAAN KNIGHT (THREE S’HARIEN), BRYCE WREN goes into his holographic body for a couple days so he can look after his girlfriend properly as a thank you. Later, BRYCE takes ALLY out to dinner while in a holographic body. When they get back, they couple for the first time with Bryce as the dominant figure. ALLY is asked by Admiral Vellop to try and get information out of THRAI PARDEK (fKHOAL S’HARIEN), but she has little luck. The young man is mum about much of his intentions but gives the location of the rest of the red matter. MINIYA MUNROE has some questions/concerns about life and goes to her dad SHAWN MUNROE. She explains she misses her sisters and feels bad that she makes her parents fight. Shawn agrees to contact Questa again and reassures her it isn’t her fault. Crisea IV Plots Second Week A week into the Xenobiology conference prompts HEIDI THAY and ANDRUS ELBRUNNE to leave the planet to pick up some more cryopods. When they return, they are met with eerie silence and dead bodies, finding out that the place was quaratined after an outbreak of Barclay’s Protomorphosis Syndrome. Third Week Realizing that they need to escape from the building, HEIDI THAY and ANDRUS ELBRUNNE make plans on getting back to the shuttle and alerting Starfleet about the situation; but before they are able, a transformed person/gorilla attacks and they just escape. Mirror Universe Plots First Week Looting after the devastation on mTerok Nor, mEVA GARCIA takes an opportunity for herself. Stealing a dress, shoes, jewellery and money, she hopes to present herself as anything but the whore she’s been living as for the last year or so. Fourth Week Going over slave rosters, GHISLAIN VIOBHAN selects mRAYLON EVEK to be the new guardian and caretaker to mMargi. Banking on the boys skills before his interrogation job, Ghislain puts his faith the boy will keep his ward alive. mRAYLON goes to his new quarters and meets with mMARGIANNE SAVOI. She is frail and continues to wallow about her experiences, finally letting it all out and crying in front of her hew guardian. mCYDJA DAMAR keeps up the charade that she is in contact with mBern and tells mDAYIN LETHO and mJAMES MUNROE that they are to settle on a prewarp planet and pose was gods until they are able to get a better hold on things. All is agreeable until she hits on mJames and mDayin flips out. Phoebe Plots First Week Getting into some side action, CADENCE MADDIX meets with an old Maquis contact on a moon to exchange some medical supplies for an interesting Carsolian artefact that enables a person to see into ones mind. Instead, she meets with ALEXANDER SULLIVAN who heard about the device while doing his Syndicate dealings. He kills her contact and takes her hostage after things go wrong. Romulan Plots First Week Out and about, RHIANA MENKHA’NNI is shopping in the market with her five year old son, K’TAN when she runs into THRAI PARDEK (fKHOAL S’HARIEN) who is shocked at the woman’s similar appearance to Ji’vara S’Harien. He confronts her about it, but she deny’s everything, leaving in a rush to find her husband. RHIANA manages to alert DEVRIN MENKHA’NNI about the strange man in the market. Putting two and two together, he discovers this was the man who was responsible for Qo’nos and they alert the authorities before making plans to leave the outpost. Once on the shuttle, DEVRIN and RHIANA get settled into their quarters, but not for long when I’EL, the first officer to Thrai, confronts the couple. Killing Devrin, he kidnapps Rhiana and her child onto the Lem’poc. Once on board, RHIANA is genetically tested and it is confirmed she is JI’VARA PARDEK. THRAI (fKHOAL)confronts her, all of them baffled how she could’ve been on the outpost for nearly 2 years when the blackhole incident only happened months before! After a surgery to restore her memory, JI’VARA (RHIANA) is able to confess to THARI (fKHOAL) that it was I’el who tried to have her killed and staged everything. Flashbacks Third Week March, 4th week, 2382 Enjoying her time on the cruise ship, KOHSII is relaxing in the hottubs provided on the decks when she befriends a man by the name of NORAN RORU. He explains to her that he is there to renew his vows with his husband and she offers to tailor his old suit for him. DURAS VENIK is having his me time in the bar, running into ex-military officer, PAREN RORU who is there on a bodyguard job for a Counselmen named Ferin. They bond over a sports game and Duras offers to help him scope things out. KOHSII and DURAS return to their quarters and explain about their new friends, taking some time to have some personal lovin’! PAREN and DURAS take some time to find all the hot spots on the ship when Paren confesses that he is there to assassinate the Counselmen and his friend NORAN has KOHSII and will hurt her if he doesn’t cooperate. When the big night comes, DURAS and PAREN are paired together when the man explains the Venik’s will be killed anyway. Not wishing to give into demands, Duras kills Paren, but discovers he had a biobomb - linked to his vitals - and only has a couple minutes to get Kohsii while alarms go off on the ship. NORAN loses his persona getting more violent with KOHSII, taking her with him to finish the job himself. DURAS intercepts them but is too late, the Counselmen is murdered just before Noran is killed as well, activating another bomb. Needing to help the crew as much as he is able, DURAS gets KOHSII to an escape pod and tells her to leave after three minutes if he doesn’t come back. #05 May, 2382 #05 May, 2382 #05 May, 2382